


Wither In Wonders

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Papa North's Time Travel AU Drawings found here: http://papanorth.tumblr.com/tagged/Tuckington-Time-Travel-AU</p><p>The Mother of Invention has crashed and he is going to die.</p><p>Washington, after the crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wither In Wonders

_The Mother of Invention has crashed and he is going to die._

_The Mother of Invention has crashed and he is going to die._

Wash reaches up for his head, digging his fingernails into his scalp. The pain hurts, not quite as much as his broken wrist he sustained on impact, but enough to ground him a little. The world swirls for a little bit as he tries to take it in, a combination of the pounding of his skull and the rising smoke, but eventually he makes it out. Infirmary. Back wing. They put him here after-

_Alison, Alison, Alison._

He digs in his nails more, possibly drawing blood. He doesn’t care; anything to focus. Stumbling to his feet, he sways a little as he manages to get upright. It’s an uncomfortable, he feels far too stiff, but when he manages to keep sanding for more than a minute, he takes a step forward. Than another.

Sirens are going off in the distance. Possibly from the training bay, possibly from the loading deck. Possibly from all of them. Wash can’t force himself to give a shit. He has two choices; stay here and die or keep moving.

_It’s really multiple choices if he stays. Stay and be locked away forever. Stay and become a puppet to the Director. Stay and become a thing that is both Church and Wash, Wash and Epsilon._

_It’s death all the same, really._

There’s a gunshot from the East wing when he steps out of the infirmity and that makes him pick up the pace. If he’s going to escape, it has to be now. Even though he’s in no state-

_Alison, Alison, Alison!_

He cringes, reaching for his head again. It’s a second of weakness, he should allow himself more, but it’s long enough for a guard to turn the corner. Raise a gun.

Wash knows twenty ways to disable a man with a firearm. He knows extra if he has more weapons than his fists. He knows a plethora if the setting is one such as this; total chaos. He knows how to remove this guard an escape.

_Epsilon knows pain. Epsilon knows loss. All the ghost of Epsilon knows is this is a losing battle and he is going to die_

There is a loud screeching sound. A beam of light pushes its way through the guards chest, blood dripping from the ends. The guard falls. The sword retracks. And in front of him is-

The fool who spent the last year claiming he was from the future.

For a second, Wash feels normal again. Because this is his luck alright. Pure Wash luck, not Leonard, not Epsilon. Just Wash. To get saved by the idiot who thinks he’s from the future.

“Wash!” The man says. Tucker, that’s his name, Wash’s ruined mind manages to remember. “We gotta get the fuck out of here. Everything is going to shit and I think the Meta is still stalking around and if we move, we might be able to get Carolina at the bottom of the gulch-”

_Carolina, his daughter, his child and no someone else’s past, someone else’s future, stop stop STOP._

Tucker has stopped talking. Wash realizes it’s because he’s starting gripping his head again. The cyan soldier puts away his sword and takes a step forward. Wash is shocked when he pulls off his helmet. He is more shocked when the man puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Look man,” Tucker says. “I know you’re fucked up right now. Really. I totally get that shit, I lived the aftermath of it for years and for you it’s still fresh, so I get that the levels of fuckery going on right here are out of my league.” He takes a deep breath. “But we gotta get moving. Or shit will get worse for you and I’m not fucking up saving you more than I have already.” His grip tightens on Wash’s shoulder. “David. You can trust me.”

That’s what sells Wash. Not because it is something Tucker is not supposed to know. Because it reminds him of who he is.

“Let’s go,” Wash rasps. It’s all the talking he can manage without screaming. And with that, they head for the nearest exit the voices in his head still trying to tear their way out.

_He’ll  never be David again._


End file.
